1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and a method of manufacturing a radiation detection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to realize a radiation detection apparatus that is capable of detecting radiation up to the vicinity of an edge of the radiation detection apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-151768 proposes a technique of cutting a sensor substrate such that a side face of a phosphor layer and a side face of the sensor substrate are arranged on the same plane. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-8899 proposes a technique of covering a radiation detector with a moisture-proof sheet-like film to improve moisture barrier properties of the radiation detector. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-52986 proposes a technique of covering a side face of a phosphor layer with a frame member and covering an upper face thereof with a protection layer, thereby improving moisture barrier properties of the phosphor layer.